


No Good Deed

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [66]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Thea tries to get through to Emiko. It doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Arrow  
Title: No Good Deed  
Characters: Roy Harper, Thea Queen, Emiko Queen  
Pairing: Throy  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Thea tries to get through to Emiko. It doesn’t go well.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 197 without title and ending.

Word to use: Resolve

PUtP #66: No Good Deed

Thea was firm in her resolve about hanging up the hood. She wanted to move on, live her life and be happy with Roy. So, that’s what she planned to do.

However, there was one thing she had to do. She’d need to make a pit stop on their way home after their last night out taking down bad guys together.

Roy looked at Thea. “Where are we going?”

Thea said, “I promised Oliver before he died that I’d reach out to Emiko.”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You know how many times she tried to kill Oliver.”

Thea shrugged. “I promised.” She said and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Emiko pinned Thea to the wall by her throat. “What do you want?”

Thea said, “My name’s Thea. Oliver was also my brother. Before he died, he wanted me to get to know you..”

Emiko glared. “Not interested. Take your pity and scram..” She said and released Thea before she went back inside.

Roy sighed. “You know that saying about no good deed.” He said and helped her up. “Come on, let’s go home and share a shower.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
